1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to phase shift devices and methods for use with antennas for transmitting and/or receiving electromagnetic (EM) signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In satellite communication systems, it is often necessary to adjust the angle of polarization of an EM signal that is transmitted or received. Typically, such an adjustment is achieved by physically rotating an antenna or an entire antenna feed assembly. Such an arrangement is bulky and often cost prohibitive.
As such, there remains an opportunity to adjust the angle of polarization of an EM signal without using large or bulky rotation components.